Áditi
En los vedas, Áditi (sánscrito: अदिति, "ilimitada")De a-'' (a privativa) y ''diti "atada", que viene de la raíz protoindoeuropea *''da-'' "atar." es la madre de los dioses (devamata) y los doce espíritus zodiacales de cuya matriz cósmica se formaron los cuerpos celestes. Como madre celestial de toda forma y ser existente, la síntesis de todas las cosas, está asociada con el espacio (akasa) y el discurso místico (Vāc). Puede verse como la forma feminizada de Brahma y se asocia con la sustancia primitiva (mulaprakriti) en Vedanta. Es mencionada casi 80 veces en el Rigveda: el verso "Daksha surgió de Áditi y Áditi de Daksha" es considerado por los teosofistas como una mención a "el ciclo eterno de renacimiento de la misma esencia divina"The Secret Doctrine 2:247n y sabiduría divina. En contraste, los puranas, como el Shiva Purana y el Bhagavata Purana, sugieren que Áditi es la esposa del sabio Kashyap y dio a luz a los aditiás como Indra, Suria y también Vamaná. Origen El nombre es mencionado en los vedas como madre de Suria (Sol) y otros cuerpos celestes o dioses aditiás (significa hijos de Áditi). La primera mención a la diosa Áditi se encuentra en el Rigveda, que se estima que fue compuesto aproximadamente entre el 1700-1100 a.C.Oberlies (1998:155) da una estimación de 1100 a.C. al himno más reciente en el libro X. gives an estimate of 1100 BC for the youngest hymns in book 10. Estima para un terminus post quem de himnos más antiguos son más incierto. Oberlies (p. 158) basándose en "prueba acumulada" dispone un amplio rango de 1700-1100. Atributos Creadora de todas las cosas Maternidad Áditi tuvo 33 hijos con el sabio Kashyapa, de los cuales 12 son llamados aditiás, incluyendo Suria, once son llamados Rudras y ocho son llamados Vasus. También se dice que Áditi es la madre del gran dios Indra, la madre de reyes (Mandala 2.27) y la madre de los dioses (Mandala 1.113.19). En los vedas, Áditi es Devamata (madre de los dioses celestes) ya que de y en su matriz cósmica nacieron todos los cuerpos celestes. Es preeminentemente la madre de los 12 aditiás, cuyos nombres son Vivasvān, Aryamā, Pūṣā, Tvaṣṭā, Savitar, Bhaga, Dhātā, Varuna, Mitra, Śakra y Visnú (Visnú nace como Urukrama, el hijo de Nabhi y Meru, así como Vamaná). También es la madre del avatar Vamaná de Visnú. Según esto, Visnú nació como el hijo de Áditi en el mes de Shravana (quinto mes del calendario hindú, también llamado Avani) bajo la estrella Shravana. En los cielos aparecieron muchas señales auspiciosas, anunciando la buena fortuna de este niño. En el Rigveda, Áditi es una de las figuras más importantes. Con su presencia maternal, se le suele pedir a Áditi que proteja a quien le reza (Mandala 1.106.7; Mandala 8.18.6) o proporcionarle riqueza, seguridad y abundancia (Mandala 10.100; 1.94.15). Creatividad Áditi suele mencionarse en el Rigveda con otros dioses y diosas. No hay ningún himno dedicado exclusivamente a ella, a diferencia de otros dioses védicos. Quizás no está relacionada con ningún fenómeno natural particular como otros dioses. Comparada con Ushás y Pritiví, Áditi puede definirse como una creadora cósmica, la creatividad de toda la creación. Libertad El nombre Áditi incluye la raíz "da" (unir, encadenar) y sugiere otro atributo a su carácter. Como A-diti, está desatada, libre, y es evidente en sus himnos que se le pide que libere al suplicante de diferentes obstáculos, especialmente pecado y enfermedad (Mandala 2.27.14). En un himno, se le pide que libere un suplicante que ha sido atado como un ladrón (Mandala 8.67.14). Como la que desata, su función es similar a la de su hijo Varuna como guardián del Rta, el orden moral cósmico. Es llamada la defensora de las criaturas (Mandala 1.136). También significa la "única de su tipo" o "única". Poder Áditi desafía las ideas modernas de que los pueblos védicos eran patriarcales. Áditi era considerada tanto diosa celeste como terrestre, que es muy infrecuente en las civilizaciones prehistóricas. La mayoría de civilizaciones prehistóricas veneraba un principio dual, padre cielo y madre tierra, que parece tomado del concepto de Pritiví y Diaus Pitar. A Áditi se le atribuía el rango de primera deidad de la cultura védica, aunque no es la única con este rango en los vedas. Otros Como muchas otras deidades hindúes, Áditi tiene un savari (montura). Áditi vuela a través del cielo sin límites en un gallo. El gallo simboliza la fuerza y el honor. Sus armas incluyen el famoso trishul y una espada. Templo Podemos encontrar un templo de Áditi devi cerca de la cueva excavada en roca en Vizhinjam, Kerala. Referencias Categoría:Diosas hindúes Categoría:Dioses primordiales Categoría:Diosa madre